Fridget One Shot
by BerenaForLife17
Summary: A little add-on to 3x12 when Frankie was in hospital. Bridget gets a call from Vera about the fire and immediately her thoughts turn to Frankie.


_This is my first Wentworth fan fic and I have completely fallen in love with Franky and Bridget (especially Bridget) so I decided to write a little fic about what happened after the fire_

Fucking Ferguson got what she wanted. Psychotic bitch. Franky, Will, Bea and baby Joshua were all taken to hospital with Franky being the worse condition. Smoke inhalation and fractured ribs. Vera was at the reception desk to the ward where everyone had been taken and decided to call Bridget Westfall to tell her what had happened

"Bridget Westfall" Bridget hadn't seen the news and didn't know what had happened at Wentworth or to Franky  
"Bridget it's Vera. There's been an incident" Bridget sits up in her desk chair fearing the worst. Franky... it had to be "Governor Ferguson has suffered a mental break and set the prison on fire. She trapped Doreen's baby in there with her and killed Jess. Bea and Franky went back to save the baby... they managed it but Franky got trapped by falling rubble." Bridget was already on the way to the car. As much as she had tried to deny the fact she was in love with Franky she couldn't now... not now not when her life was in danger "She's suffering from smoke inhalation and a few fractured ribs"

"Where? Which hospital?" Vera gives Bridget the name of the hospital and Bridget jumps in her Porsche "And Vera. Thank you. I know you don't approve but thank you" Vera hangs up and looks at the phone. She nods her head and heads back into the ward. She had plenty to arrange in terms of getting the prisoners from H block into another facility whilst repairs were being done but right now all she cared about what the welfare of the prisoners

It wasn't long before Bridget reached the hospital and headed to the ward specified by Vera and finds Will Jackson in the corridor "Bridget?"  
"Vera called me. Where's Franky?" Will nods his head and shows the concerned blonde to Franky's room.  
"It's worse than it looks. She'll be in for a few days. Her hearing is going to have to be pushed back" Bridget sighs at the sight of her... well she didn't know what Franky was to her other than someone she cared for and wanted badly

"Fuck.. she'll not be happy"  
"Yeah well can't be helped. Her heroics will put her in good stead with the parole board though" Bridget nods her head and looks at Will with a weak smile. "I'll let you two have some privacy" Will got the message and headed back into the corridor leaving Bridget in the doorway to Franky's room. She quietly enters and takes the inmate's hand as she soon as she reaches the inmate's side

"You fucking idiot... what were you thinking?" Bridget sits down and looks at the injured woman. She had almost lost her and she knew it in her heart of hearts

"Gidget?" Franky was waking up and swore she heard Bridget's voice in the room then again that could be the pain meds "Gidge?"  
"Franky? Thank god" Bridget stands and smiles relieved to see her girl awake "You scared me... you really scared me" Franky realises she's not hallucinating and that Bridget was really there. But how? She couldn't have seen it on the news. She never watches the news.

"How?"

"Ms Bennett" Franky smirks her boyish smirk before she starts to cough "Oh fuck... it's okay baby... its okay. Deep breaths" Franky puts the oxygen mask on and takes several deep breaths now able to control the coughing. She pulls the mask down and smirks at Bridget's slip

"Baby? That's forward of you Gidget" Bridget smiles at her slip and shakes her head at Franky raising that eyebrow.

"Why did you have to play the damn hero Franks?" Bridget could feel the fear of losing Franky rear its head "I could have lost you..." Franky could see Bridget's fear, the pain in her eyes and squeezes the psychologist's hand gently telling her she was going to be okay

"Doreen already lost one kid, I couldn't let her lose another" Bridget nods her head understanding why Franky would play the hero. Joshua was just an innocent caught up in a war between inmates and governor and Joan had fallen on her sword in a big way. She had murdered Jess, caused serious physical and mental pain to a vulnerable young girl and had no doubt been behind some, if not all, of the more darker things to happen at Wentworth "And you didn't lose me... you won't "  
"Franky... what I feel for you has gone far beyond simply wanting to fuck you into next week though the thought is... well very appealing." Franky smirks and bits her bottom lip eliciting a seductive smile from Bridget. The thought of Bridget being between her legs was arousing the feisty inmate

"I know Gidge but not here, not now"

"I'll be there at the hearing and when you get out of that shithole I'll be waiting for you." Franky smiles and squeezes Bridget's hand. She nods her head and closes her eyes feeling the need to sleep again. "Sleep darling" Bridget kisses Franky's forehead and breathes in Franky's singular smell "I love you" Bridget whispers before pecking Franky's head again and leaving the room. 'Soon enough Franky' Bridget watches Franky rest before leaving the hospital telling Will to tell Franky that she'd see her soon


End file.
